mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Swooper
Swoops, originally called Swoopers, are bats that first appeared in Super Mario World and since then, Swoops have become recurring enemies, appearing in several other games, including main-stream and spin-off ones. A similar species known as Buckies also appears in Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat. In Super Mario World, Super Mario 64, New Super Mario Bros., Super Paper Mario, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. 2, and New Super Mario Bros. U, they hang idly on the ceiling and when the player's character comes near, they fall and fly towards the player, hurting the heroes on contact. Appearances ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario World'' In Super Mario World, Swoops hang from the ceilings of caves upside down, waiting for Mario or Luigi to approach. When they come near, the Swoops fly down and try to hurt Mario or Luigi. They can easily be defeated by with a stomp. They are mainly found in Vanilla Dome. Swoops were originally going to be blue in this game, but they became green in the final version. However, their blue color scheme would later carry over to all other Mario games after this game. ''Super Mario 64'' Swoops (called as such for the first time) also appear in Super Mario 64 and its DS remake. They are found only in Hazy Maze Cave, these Swoops are recolored from green with brown wings to blue with purple wings, which would go on to be their color scheme in future appearances. Like in Super Mario World, they hang still on the ceiling waiting for Mario to come, then fall off the ceiling and flutter in place briefly before dashing towards its victim. ''New Super Mario Bros. Swoops appear in ''New Super Mario Bros., like in Super Mario 64, they hang on the ceiling waiting to attack. A rare one appears in World 2-3 whereas the other 12 appear in World 5-2. They are blue and have purple wings which mostly resembles their design in Paper Mario. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Swoops appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They look just like their New Super Mario Bros. counterparts, and behave exactly the same. They appear in World 5-2 and World 6-6. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Swoops reappear in New Super Mario Bros. 2 behaving exactly as they did in the previous games. They only appear in World 5- . ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Swoops reappear in New Super Mario Bros. U, behaving exactly as they did in the previous New Super Mario Bros. games. Their eyes also glow in the dark. They appear in four levels: Perilous Pokey Cave, Light Blocks, Dark Tower, Thrilling Spine Coaster and Shifting Floor Cave. Swoops do not appear in New Super Luigi U however. Navigation }} de:Flappflapp es:Swoorper fr:Swooper nl:Swooper ja:バサバサ it:Swooper da:Swooper no:Swooper Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Swoopers Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Enemies in Super Mario Run